I Wish Never Get
by AJP
Summary: I want Never Get, come on read and review


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Mackenzie Dekalb belongs to Karilee. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk You might recognise vague similarities to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode 'The Wish'. Also Tommy's quote is from the movie Godfather III. People who watch WWE will recognise the quote by Adam as being used by the one and only The Rock  
  
H3 align=centerI Wish Never GetBr By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PTwo previous wishes have been taken, the first by Karone who found out certain things and allowed her to move on with her life and leave her crush on Adam behind. Rachel on the other hand upset and worried made a wish that prevented her and Adam from ever meeting, which was soon resolved and the normal reality was restored, however the danger that was unleashed against all reality still exists all though the crisis didn't seem to get any worse except for the weather. Meanwhile the Emperor has concocted a plan to try and get rid of the Rangers entirely.  
  
PThe young man watched his fiancée play with the young girl and smiled, it was nice he thought to relax, as lately they hadn't gotten much rest. He knew that all reality was threatened and that things were still not normal. Normal that's a strange word has anything been normal in his life since he became a Ranger. Even if he had become a Ranger in the way most of the others had, things might have been different. He supposed that was why he and his fiancée finally got together they had both touched the darkness in their souls before become Rangers.  
  
PTommy sighed; he didn't know why he was thinking about how he had become a Ranger again, all he knew was he was thinking more and more about it these days. Especially what with all the events involving different realities going on, sometimes Tommy found it hard to grasp what was going on, but part of him wished for a different reality a reality where both he and Kat hadn't become involved with the Rangers by being evil.  
  
PUnseen by anyone a figure watched and listened to Tommy's thoughts and as Tommy made his wish the figure said. "Wish granted".  
  
PThere was a flash of light and once again reality was rent asunder and it was transformed from the way it had been to another route. The effects though of the third wish finally caught up with the universe and if sound could be heard in space you would have heard what sounds like the tearing of fabric. However if you could hear that is exactly what it was the tearing of the fabric of reality and now it threatens to destroy not only this Earth but also all Earths across reality.  
  
PA universe away from all the trouble that is going on the Night Rangers relaxed; well most relaxed Jeffrey Kincaid was brooding over something. He remained focussed on the troubles until he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the concerned, but beautiful face of his wife Mackenzie.  
  
P"You shouldn't worry so much, you will go grey" Mackenzie joked.  
  
P"Sorry it's not in my nature not to worry" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"So what is bothering you this time, no wait let me guess. You're worried about what the Emperor is planning next, whether or not you should tell Daisy, Adam and Rachel the truth and do you know what I say" Mackenzie said.  
  
P"What?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Forget everything, just concentrate on the here and now and let things work out by themselves" Mackenzie said.  
  
P"Sound advice, I just have this nagging feeling things are about to get a whole lot worse" Kincaid said.  
  
PWith an exasperated sigh Mackenzie replied. "You're hopeless you know that don't you?"  
  
P"I know" Kincaid agreed.  
  
P"It's not anything like that, that you are worrying about, its Rachel herself isn't it?" Mackenzie finally asked.  
  
P"Yes, Adam sent her here to keep her safe from the events going on in her universe, but all she has done is hide in the house for the past week" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Its not surprising that she's hiding, after all she went through here in this universe is it any surprise" Mackenzie replied.  
  
P"I guess not, but she could at least talk, instead of bottling it all up inside. For a telepath she is very hard to talk to" Kincaid said.  
  
PEven as the Night Rangers relaxed outside, inside their house guest Rachel dreamed, at first it had been pleasant, a dream of the future when there would be no need for the Rangers and she and Adam could live in peace with their children. But just like every day since her arrival in this universe her dream turned to a nightmare.  
  
PIt was December 2000 and she had gone shopping on her own, Adam had declined saying he had something to do and disappeared off on his own. Rachel had been mildly annoyed at the way he had reacted, but as usual she just let it go and let him go off. She had buried herself in shopping for clothes and apart from the occasional fan that had stopped her and asked her for an autograph she was completely left to her own devices.  
  
PShe was just walking along when she felt something brush past her and she stopped as she felt a tingling sensation in her arm. Glancing at her arm she noticed a small mark that had not been there earlier, shrugging Rachel decided she must have done it at some point during her shopping trip and hadn't noticed. She continued to walk down the street and then stopped as she felt dizzy and the world began to spin. So distracted by the sensation that she didn't feel a pair of arms grab her and half drag her into an alleyway.  
  
PShe yanked her arm free and turned to speak when the words died in her throat as she looked at the person before her. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you.. yet" it said.  
  
P"What are you?" Rachel demanded.  
  
P"I am Darkonda at your service" he said.  
  
P"What do you want with me?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Oh you are to be bait in a little snare my master has planned for your boyfriend" Darkonda sneered.  
  
PRachel opened her mouth to reply, but then the dizziness that she had been feeling suddenly caught up with her and she felt unconsciousness creep up and as she passed out she wondered what all this had to do with Adam.  
  
PShe awoke sometime later in a darkened room the only light source was that coming from the small window just over her head. Glancing at her surroundings she noticed that apart from the window and the small bed she now sat on was all the room contained. Getting up she approached the door and almost gently reached over to try open it. The door didn't even budge and with a hint of frustration bordering on near panic she kicked the door with her foot, which only resulted in her hurting her foot, especially since she was wearing sandals. After that she stopped and merely sat on the small bed that was provided. She didn't know how long she was alone for, but then she heard footsteps and the door swung open and the creature that had grabbed her appeared.  
  
P"I see you are awake my dear" Darkonda said.  
  
P"What does this have to do with Adam?" Rachel blurted out.  
  
P"Ah yes, my last comment before you passed out and I brought you here, well you see your boyfriend has a few secrets and one of them is that he is a Power Ranger and well my employer wants him dead" Darkonda stated.  
  
P"Are you nuts Power Rangers is a television series" Rachel said.  
  
P"Indeed it is in your universe, in another however it is real, everything that happens in that show happens, in our universe and in our universe your boyfriend is a Ranger and a threat to our plans. That's why you've been taken, as a bargaining tool when your boyfriend finds out the truth. But you are going to be here for a while, so I would get comfortable" Darkonda sneered.  
  
PAt that Rachel felt deeply afraid and she started to speak. "Please let me go, I haven't done anything to you".  
  
P"Oh but you may do something to me, just not what you're thinking" Darkonda laughed.  
  
PWith that he turned and slammed the door shut as he walked away laughing leaving Rachel to her thoughts and terror. From that moment on it was a nightmare.  
  
PA scientist then came and started to do experiments on her. The looks he gave scared her, as she was afraid that he was going to do something terrible to her. Turned out he had done several terrible things to her. She had been injected with several types of drugs that turned her head inside out, she had been injected with pain sticks to test her limits of physical endurance, she had been stripped of her garments many times so unsavoury characters could.fantasize about her. And even though they didn't go 'all the way' sometimes they did get a 'free sample.'  
  
PThen one-day reality exploded for Rachel. A barrier broke through her mind and so many voices ran in through her head. So much pain, so much emotion, it was so loud she couldn't hear her own thoughts. In the distance Rachel heard a voice saying, "She took a mind burst"  
  
P"But she hasn't been administered the telepathic drugs yet!" the scientist said.  
  
P"Looks like she already had the abilities for telepathy." Rachel however was oblivious to all this. She just heard the cold, dark voices all across the planet she was on. She knew she wasn't on Earth anymore. She wasn't even in her home universe anymore.  
  
P'Rachel try to imagine a wall. A wall in your mind.' The scientist said. 'The wall is strong. Nothing can get through it. Try to picture the wall.'  
  
PRachel did so, and soon the voices died down. She opened her eyes to see the scientist looking down on her. "Well looks like my telepathy experiment is not to be. I can find other ways to experiment on you I guess."  
  
PThe experiments then continued, and some days Rachel found herself on a work detail at times. However, even then she was mistreated and spat upon like she was an urchin. One of those spitting on her was a woman named 'Caris.'  
  
P"You think you're so beautiful? Not here. You're just a little tramp." She said to Rachel on a consistent basis.  
  
P"Adam will come. Adam will save me!" Rachel said hoping against hope.  
  
P"No he won't. He doesn't even know you're gone! He doesn't care anymore!" Caris then turned away leaving Rachel down on her knees with a bucket as she scrubbed floors. Rachel was then in tears, and she had touched Caris's mind. How could a person be so cruel?  
  
PImmediately Rachel knew she hated Caris, and vowed to make sure she suffered some day.  
  
PBut that day seemed further and further away. And only seemed to get even further.  
  
PWith a start Rachel came awake drenched in sweat. At first she was a little surprised at where she was and then she remembered. Slowly she stood and as she did she looked out the window to see the world before her.  
  
PShe had to admit that the state Kincaid lived in, Ohio he said it was was nothing like Angel Grove. In fact it kind of reminded her of England at times. It had its good days, and bad days when it came to the weather. Right now the weather outside looked pretty cloudy as the sun fought its way through. Sometimes it even rained outside her window. Sometimes light, and sometimes heavy. Rachel enjoyed the light rain, it seemed soothing to her when she wanted to sleep, although when she did sleep the nightmare returned.  
  
PRachel knew she was not on Iocaste where she spent her captivity, but still she did wish that she were home, and with Adam. Mackenzie offered to take her shopping on the island of Put-In-Bay, but Rachel declined. Mackenzie knew something was really up when Rachel declined shopping. But she did ask "Who names an island Put-In-Bay anyway?" Mackenzie had to answer honestly saying that she didn't know.  
  
PAs Rachel looked out the window of the guest room she used her telepathy to do a quick scan and she heard Kincaid talking about her and she moved to the doorway of the house and using her telepathy spoke to them.  
  
P"'I can hear everything you're saying'" a voice said.  
  
PKincaid and Mackenzie turned startled by this and they saw Rachel staring at the two of them from the doorway and then she fled back into the house. The two shared a look before following the girl back into house. The two found her sitting on a bed staring out into space.  
  
P"Rachel we're sorry if you feel we were discussing something that isn't our business" Mackenzie said.  
  
P"Don't be, its not that I guess I just miss Adam and this is the longest period in time I've been apart from him in months and it feels really weird" Rachel said trying to explain.  
  
P"I understand completely, I know what it is like to be apart from your loved ones" Kincaid replied.  
  
PBefore Mackenzie could add her own thoughts Rachel spoke up. "I think Mackenzie you're needed in the other room".  
  
P"What do you mean?" Mackenzie asked confused and then she got her reply as the sounds of a crying echoed throughout the house and Mackenzie hurried from the room.  
  
PKincaid turned back to Rachel and said. "Sometimes having a telepath in the house is better than an alarm system".  
  
PA few moments later Mackenzie returned carrying their daughter who had stopped her crying and was now just looking around at the world.  
  
PThe little girl continued to look around as the adults talked and then she began to squirm in her mothers arms who quickly passed her to her Father and then Mackenzie turned to Rachel with a half smile upon her face. "Just think you have all this to look forward to, in double".  
  
P"I know, but something tells me you wouldn't change any of it for the world" Rachel replied.  
  
PMackenzie looked at her husband and child and smiled. "Not a chance of that happening, I wouldn't give it up for anything".  
  
PJust then another two people ran into the room both startling the group and the baby who began to wail at the loud noise.  
  
P"Nice one Kathy" Mackenzie said sarcastically as she took the baby.  
  
P"Sorry Mackenzie, but as you can see we have a visitor and a problem" Kathy replied apologetically.  
  
PAt that the group took in the younger girl for the first time and Kincaid said. "Daisy what are you doing here?"  
  
P"Reality has shifted in my universe and the other one again, as soon as it happened I came here, cos I knew you would know what to do" Daisy replied.  
  
P"Reality has shifted, what about Adam?" Rachel asked concerned.  
  
P"I dunno, I didn't kind of check up on people before I left" Daisy said.  
  
P"Who are you anyway?" Rachel asked.  
  
PAt that Daisy rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath that no-one could hear, but then Rachel blushed.  
  
P"Rachel did you hear what she said?" Kathy asked.  
  
P"No, but I heard her think it as she was saying it and lets just say if she was my kid I would be cleaning out her mouth with soap and water" Rachel replied.  
  
PKincaid allowed a little chuckle to pass his lips, but behind his mental shields he wondered how close to the truth she was.  
  
P"How did you hear what I said, I mean are you a telepath as well and a Ranger and a member of S Club" Daisy blurted out.  
  
P"Yes to all of the above, how do you know about any of it" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Daisy is from your universe and your reality, she is also a Ranger and a telepath as well as a telekinetic" Mackenzie explained.  
  
P"How can she be a Ranger? I mean she is 11 years old" Rachel muttered.  
  
P"I think we've had this conversation before, I got the powers when this orb landed in my lap and I've helped out the Turbo Rangers with that wacko Harper and then the last two times reality went haywire I was there as well" Daisy explained.  
  
P"I remember you from when Harper appeared, I tried to scan you telepathically, but I couldn't, it was like you were blocking me" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Perhaps she was, in some way she was trying to protect herself" Kincaid suggested.  
  
P"So what's the plan?" Kathy asked.  
  
P"We head to the Rangers universe and see what changes have occurred, we then work out what the wish was and see if we can restore the universe to normal" Kincaid said.  
  
PJust then they all heard the sound of thunder and looking out the door the group stared as a cloudless day suddenly became cloudy and the heavens opened.  
  
P"Now there's something you don't see everyday" Daisy commented.  
  
PEveryone looked to where she was looking and then they saw it. "What is it?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"It's a rift in time and space, I'm guessing all this reality shifting has finally taken its toll and the fabric of the universe can't take it and is collapsing" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"For those of us, who are only eleven years of age and haven't got a clue, can you please explain in English" Daisy asked.  
  
P"First off that was English and sorry I should have realised you wouldn't really understand" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Well what do you expect she is only a child, I mean I don't get most of this myself" Rachel said.  
  
PBefore Kincaid could say another word the other Night Rangers entered the room and looked ready for battle.  
  
P"I take it, things have gotten worse" Night Karone asked.  
  
P"That's kind of an understatement isn't it" Kyle replied.  
  
P"We're headed to the Rangers universe to check out the situation there. Rachel you and Mackenzie stay here, if things are okay there, Rachel we'll contact you once we've determined that things are okay in the other universe" Kincaid said.  
  
P"But I need to check on Adam, I need to know he's okay" Rachel said starting to protest.  
  
P"Rachel as soon as we check things out, we'll bring you over, I promise" Kincaid said.  
  
PRachel started to speak again, but realised that what Kincaid was saying made sense and she reluctantly nodded. Then the ten Night Rangers and Daisy teleported out of the room and reappeared in the Rangers universe Power Chamber. There arrival did not go unnoticed and several pairs of eyes turned to regard them.  
  
P"Kincaid what are you guys doing here?" Jason asked.  
  
P"You know us?" Sarah asked.  
  
P"Of course we do, we've been fighting alongside you guys for several month now, you don't exactly forget the people you fight with" Trini said.  
  
P"So where is everybody?" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Everybody?" Jason asked.  
  
P"The other Rangers" Night Karone replied.  
  
P"Oh they're off doing their own thing, there is no emergency so no need for them to be here" Jason answered.  
  
P"No emergency, are you just really stupid?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"Daisy" Kathy snapped.  
  
P"Sorry, but y'know the whole of reality is kinda falling apart, we don't have time to be nice" Daisy said.  
  
P"I can see she is picking up bad habits from hanging around with us lot" Jessica said.  
  
P"Zordon its really important that we speak with all the Rangers, can you get them here" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Alpha bring them in" Zordon said.  
  
PAlpha nodded and in minutes numerous teleportation beams entered the room and formed the other Rangers. Even as they appeared Kincaid looked for any unfamiliar faces and then his eyes came upon a Green Ranger, now not an unfamiliar sight, but for one thing this Green Ranger was Tommy.  
  
P"Kincaid is something wrong" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Not really sure, what kind of Ranger are you?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"You know what kind of Ranger I am, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Just answer the question, I know it sounds dumb" Kincaid said.  
  
P"I'm the Green Morphin Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger" Tommy answered.  
  
P"That's not right" Ken said.  
  
P"What do you mean, I've always had these Ranger powers" Tommy said.  
  
P"How did you get the powers?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Well I became the Green Ranger when I ended up involved in the fight between the Rangers and the Evil Green Ranger in 1993" Tommy explained.  
  
P"There's your difference" Night Karone said interrupting.  
  
P"What difference?" Tommy asked now completely confused.  
  
P"Don't worry about it, continue with your story" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Anyway I had become friends with the Rangers although at the time I didn't know they were Rangers, but one day I happened upon them fighting with the Green Ranger and despite my common sense telling me to run away, I went to help them. Even as I ran towards the fight the Silver Ranger was on the floor bleeding heavily and the Green Ranger had this really wicked sword covered in blood suspended over him. Then I don't know I just reacted and threw myself forward and pulled the Green Ranger away from the Silver Ranger, we went down in a tangle of arms and legs struggling for the sword. When I managed to separate myself from him I realised he wasn't moving and then I saw it, in all the struggle I had managed to turn the sword to face him and he had been impaled on it. There was a flash of light and he was like a normal teenager like me, except he was dead and I wasn't. By his hand was a golden coin with a symbol on it, I don't know why, but I picked it up and I couldn't instantly feel its power. After that the other Rangers having rushed the Silver Ranger to the hospital introduced themselves to me and I was so surprised when I found who they were, anyway to cut the very long story short I became the Green Ranger and continued as the Green Ranger until the power coins were destroyed by Zedd and Rita when we got turned into kids. We all went on quests for Zeo crystals and I became the Blue Zeo Ranger and then Blue Turbo Ranger and then when we retired I passed my powers on to TJ who became the Blue Turbo Ranger" Tommy explained.  
  
P"I don't know a lot of the Ranger history, but I remember someone telling me that Tommy became a Ranger by being the Evil Green Ranger and then when he became the good Green Ranger he lost those powers and went on the be the White Ranger and then the Red Zeo Ranger" Night Alison asked.  
  
P"That's exactly how it was supposed to happen, I think we've found our alteration in reality" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"Alteration in reality what are you talking about?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Basically reality has been altered now for the third time, by someone making a wish and it would appear that the latest wish made Tommy become a Ranger, but not by being evil and its altered reality in a very drastic way" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"How drastic, I mean what else has been altered?" Tommy asked still confused.  
  
P"In the way reality is supposed to be, you were the Evil Green Ranger, you then became good and eventually you lost those powers and became the White Ranger and then Red Zeo Ranger, but things seem different in the other reality Rocky was the Blue Zeo Ranger and TJ became the Red Turbo Ranger, not the Blue Ranger, he took over from you as the Red Turbo" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"Wow you're saying my whole destiny should have been different" Tommy said.  
  
P"Yes, it was, you were supposed to be one of the greatest Rangers of all time, because of all the stuff you went through" Sarah said.  
  
P"Since it seems safe shouldn't you bring Rachel across, I mean you did promise her if it was okay you would" Daisy blurted out.  
  
PKincaid looked surprised, he had completely forgotten about Rachel in all the commotion and with a shrug he nodded to Kathy who teleported out of the Power Chamber and then returned mere moments later with Rachel in tow.  
  
P"Well I suppose that is one good thing, the Power Chamber is intact, but what about the Rangers?" Rachel asked.  
  
PEven as the young woman spoke she was already counting heads and faces and she noticed one noticeable absence and she asked. "Where's Adam?"  
  
P"Adam, who's is Adam?" TJ asked.  
  
P"Before your time, he was one of the original six Rangers. The day Tommy just spoke about when he became a Ranger, Adam died from the injuries he sustained in his battle with the Green Ranger" Jason replied quietly.  
  
P"Why didn't you find a replacement for the Silver Ranger?" Leo asked.  
  
P"We couldn't bear the thought of doing so, it was like losing an arm or a leg, Adam was so much a part of the team, that we mutually decided that we would retire the powers and honour his memory by carrying on the fight without him" Kim said tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembered that fateful day.  
  
PEven as Kim was speaking Rachel was reeling with the news and she collapsed to the floor her legs suddenly unable to take her weight and several of the Rangers rushed to her side. As Trini and Dana fussed over her the Silver Ranger attempted to push the two away, with no success and then suddenly out of nowhere the two girls found themselves being pulled away from Rachel and then just stopped a few metres from her and everyone looked baffled except for Kincaid who turned and said.  
  
P"Daisy that wasn't nice" He said reproaching the girl.  
  
P"Well you know those two were fussing over Rachel and she didn't want them to do so, I was just trying to help that's all" Daisy muttered.  
  
P"Daisy do not ever do that again" Kincaid said.  
  
P"You're not my Father so don't tell me what to do" Daisy shouted.  
  
PKincaid started to open his mouth and then abruptly closed it and said nothing.  
  
PEven as the two argued Kim had moved over to where Rachel was sat and knelt down by the young woman. "Are you okay? I didn't think it would be so much of a shock.."  
  
P"Rachel, my names Rachel, it is a shock I mean Adam is. was.. I don't really know what's real anymore. Until a few days ago Adam existed and was my fiancée and now he's gone just like that and I shouldn't be pregnant or even remember him, but I do and its all so confusing" Rachel babbled.  
  
P"You think it's confusing, well that's life for you" Michael joked.  
  
P"So in this other reality I was this Evil Green Ranger and Adam lived" Tommy asked.  
  
P"In the normal reality he was the Silver Ranger until the other coins were destroyed and then he became the White Zeo Ranger, Turbo, Astro and Galaxy as the Rangers changed powers" Rachel explained.  
  
P"So how did reality get altered?" Jason asked.  
  
P"As far as we can tell there were three coins created and the first two caused other realities to be formed and now a third has been created and its caused a tear in the fabric of time and space, unless we can destroy the last coin and restore reality, all of existence may be destroyed and no reality will survive" Ken explained.  
  
P"Bummer" Rocky said.  
  
P"Quite" Kyle replied.  
  
P"So reality is falling apart, what can we do to stop it?" Jason asked.  
  
P"It's only a theory, but by destroying the last coin, reality may be restored back to normal for good and all the damage will be repaired, you see we think that the coins just by existing are causing all this damage" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"So how do we locate the coin thingy?" Carlos asked.  
  
P"Alpha can you do a scan for the coin, we have an energy pattern for you to look for" David asked.  
  
P"If you give me something to actually scan for, then yes I can" Alpha replied.  
  
PReaching over David gave Alpha a small pad, which showed him the energy reading he needed to look for. "This could take a while Rangers, so I would get comfortable" Alpha said.  
  
PAs the Rangers started to talk among themselves, Rachel who was still sat on the floor watched the others as they talked, but she found her eyes being drawn to the young White Ranger who was busy trying to make herself small and unnoticed in the room while others talked. Rachel stood and for a second she hesitated before walking over to where the girl was sat.  
  
PDaisy was busy watching everything that was going on, but trying hard not to be noticed when a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Rachel stood there a concerned expression on her face. "Something I can help you with?" Daisy asked.  
  
PRachel was a little taken aback by the sharpness of the comment, but she replied anyway. "Yes, actually I'm a little concerned about you".  
  
PDaisy looked slightly surprised as she quietly said. "Concerned about me, why?"  
  
P"I don't really know why, maybe because your just a kid and there is something familiar about you that I can't work out, but I can sense how overwhelmed you are about all of this" Rachel said.  
  
P"I think over-over whelmed might be more the case" Daisy replied lightly.  
  
PRachel laughed as she said. "I know it is a bit overwhelming being a Ranger, but in your case its different, you're only 11 and its probably a hell of a lot of responsibility for you to take on".  
  
P"A hell of a lot, I guess I can't go back to being a normal kid anymore, but I wish I could have help from the other Rangers" Daisy said.  
  
P"You can, once reality goes back to the way it is supposed to be then come and introduce yourself, I assure we don't bite" Rachel said.  
  
P"Well none of them have really taken it well when they saw me first, but I suppose I can try" Daisy said.  
  
P"That's all anyone can ask is that you try, but I promise you I'll be there to look out for you and I can more or less guarantee Adam will when reality is restored, so at least you know two of the Rangers will be there for you" Rachel said.  
  
P"Thanks, you miss him don't you" Daisy asked.  
  
P"Is it that obvious?" Rachel replied.  
  
PDaisy nodded and then Rachel started to speak again. "I miss him so much, I've gotten used to us being apart from time to time I mean that's life, but lately we've barely spent anytime apart from each other and now that we are I can't bear being without him and in the here and now in this reality he's gone and I can't feel him. At least in the normal reality even when we're apart I can feel him in my mind and my heart".  
  
P"Well you know he's your soul mate, I sensed it when I met him in the other realities even though he didn't like know you there, I felt the connection" Daisy said.  
  
P"Rangers I have finished my scan and I cannot find any trace of the energies that you specified" Alpha reported.  
  
P"What that can't be, I mean whoever made that wish has to still have the coin, but if its not out there then were is it" Kincaid demanded.  
  
P"Maybe its in a shielded location" Tommy suggested.  
  
P"Alpha run a scan on the Power Chamber" Rachel suddenly said.  
  
P"Why?" Kim asked.  
  
P"It just seems to me that we might be looking in the wrong place, I mean for all we know the coin could be right in here" Rachel suggested.  
  
P"What gives you the right to order anyone around anyway lady, you're a visitor here," Eric said.  
  
P"For your information Eric I happen to be the Silver Morphin Ranger, I am Adam's chosen successor for his powers and probably a better Ranger than you will ever be" Rachel replied her tone of voice suggesting that no-one should mess with her.  
  
P"Alpha just ran the scan and prove that it isn't here" Rocky said.  
  
P"Okay here goes running the scan now" Alpha replied. Alpha hit several buttons and started up the scan and then he stopped and said. "Ay, Yi. Yi. She was right the energies of the coin are coming from inside the Chamber, in fact from this very room".  
  
PAt that all of the Rangers looked around at each other and tried to work out who was the one who had the coin and then there was a gentle cough and stepping forward Tommy said. "You don't need to look any further, its me I made the wish".  
  
PIn the stunned silence that followed Tommy's admission a pin could have been heard as it were dropped to the floor as the others just looked on at their friend.  
  
P"Why Tommy?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Because all of my Ranger career I've been used by evil, I was the Evil Green Ranger and then ever since its like I have a bulls eye on my chest and I have had spells cast on me and turned me against those I care about. The last time I was under the control of the Emperor for months, I betrayed Adam for a second time by telling the Emperor everything about his life and leading him to kidnap Rachel. I even got him to convert Kat my own fiancée to his cause and then I went into battle against my own friends and was responsible for Adam dying that day" Tommy said.  
  
PMany of the Rangers remained silent especially the Night Rangers and Rachel who had been there the day Adam had faced the Emperor and died.  
  
P"Tommy don't ever blame yourself for things that weren't your fault. Rita picked you because you were a powerful fighter and that is something she wanted and every time you've had a spell cast its because your such a good warrior that they want you to be fighting for them. And as for the business with the Emperor again he wanted someone to be his eyes and ears so he would know what was going on you weren't to blame and you certainly weren't responsible for Adam's actions, I mean he certainly didn't need any help doing anything stupid like get himself killed" Rachel said.  
  
P"But I was still responsible for you getting kidnapped" Tommy protested.  
  
P"And I was responsible for leaving a mess on the bathroom floor this morning" Daisy blurted out.  
  
PAt that everyone stopped and stared at the youngster who shrugged before replying. "Well I was just trying to point out it doesn't matter what happened in the past, I'll get forgiven for leaving that mess and you should, you know forget what you did and move on, its what you do now that counts, not what happened yesterday or even years ago" Daisy said.  
  
P"She's right you know bro, we've always said that when ever someone was under a spell we'd forgive them cos it wasn't there fault, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself it wasn't your fault" Jason said.  
  
P"I know its not my fault and I accept that there was nothing I could have done to stop those spells being placed on me, but the worst thing is even though I was under a spell I can still remember it all and you know what I enjoyed it, being evil not having to bow to any rules and do what I wanted I loved every second of it" Tommy said bitterly.  
  
P"You are one weird sicko then" Daisy muttered.  
  
P"Daisy shush" Kincaid snapped.  
  
P"No she's right, it's why I tried to leave after Adam died but 'just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in'" Tommy said.  
  
PA few people looked perplexed by his words all but Rocky who said. "Pacino Godfather III. I prefer the first one myself though".  
  
P"Correct the Psycho Rangers showed up and they needed me again and I've been here ever since, all I want to do is go away and try and sort myself out, but this life it won't let me" Tommy said.  
  
P"Oh stop whining you cry baby, fair enough you've had enough of being a Ranger, but you have a job to do and can you really walk away without finishing it or are you just scared enough to do so" Rachel snapped.  
  
P"I'm not scared of what I must face, I'm scared of what will happen if I'm turned evil again, I might not come back from this again" Tommy said.  
  
P"You will Tommy, I won't let you fall to evil, I promise" Kim said determinedly  
  
PTommy glanced at Kim and then at Kat who was hovering in the background. "Kim there is something you should know, I love you and I think part of me always will, but this isn't real for me, in the reality I come from I'm in love with Kat and I'm supposed to be getting married to her as soon as possible, I'm sorry".  
  
PKim looked at the face of the man she loved and softly said. "It doesn't matter at least in one reality we're together".  
  
PThen she fled the room and she exited the main chamber she allowed the tears she had been holding back to flow freely.  
  
PIn the nexus Darkonda had finished analysing the alterations to reality and was now speaking with his lord and master. "So you see that's where the alteration is?"  
  
P"Yes a different evil Green Ranger and this one dies in combat against my other self and Tommy takes over, but because he didn't deal with evil he ended up being a different Ranger than he was, no hidden darkness and no White Ranger. Another plus no Adam at all, can't I say I miss him although hitting the final blow myself would have been more gratifying" the Emperor said.  
  
P"Indeed you would have crushed him like an insect" Caris said.  
  
P"So my master what is the plan?" Darkonda asked.  
  
P"As you know Darkonda the Rangers have the last coin in their possession in a few moments they will undoubtedly destroy it and restore reality, I will give them a few hours of peace and then I will have Caris engage the Night Rangers and eliminate them from existence and once they are gone I will make a wish to eliminate the Rangers from existence and then two universes will be at my feet" the Emperor explained.  
  
P"A brilliant plan Emperor, may I be excused" Darkonda asked.  
  
PThe Emperor nodded and leaving the room Darkonda headed for his private room. "Make your wish Emperor and it will bring your own downfall and with you gone two universe will be mine" Darkonda said as he rubbed his hand together in glee.  
  
PBack inside the Power Chamber the Rangers of this universe had come to terms with what was going on and were preparing for their reality to stop existing.  
  
P"So the moment Tommy destroys the coin everything we know will go bye- bye and we won't exist anymore" Rocky asked.  
  
P"Yes, well no because you will still exist, but in another reality, but not the one we're used to" Kincaid said.  
  
P"I am so confused" Rocky replied.  
  
P"Join the club" said Carlos.  
  
P"If it's worth anything I'm sorry for making the wish I was just trying for a normal life" Tommy said.  
  
P"Its worth nothing Tommy, all you've ever done is cause trouble for me and Adam and when reality is restored stay away from me and Adam or else, you'll find out how powerful I really am" Rachel snapped.  
  
PTommy tried to think of reply, instead he merely nodded and then he took the coin in his hand and crushed it into nothing, then there was a blinding flash of light and Tommy suddenly found himself back where he had been when he had made the wish in the park watching Kat play with her daughter Alex. Remembering what had happened he started to stand and then he stopped and returned to his sitting position against the tree.  
  
PInside the nexus the Emperor watched and smiled as he said. "Perfect everyone is where they are supposed to be, Michelle take our forces and eliminate the Night Rangers. Be fast in your attack and make sure all of them are destroyed".  
  
P"I will, the Night Rangers will be destroyed as you command" Caris said.  
  
P"Indeed now go, very soon, very soon I shall be the ruler of everything," the Emperor said.  
  
PA universe away, unaware of the trouble that was heading their way the Night Rangers bade farewell to friends.  
  
P"I want to thank you guys for agreeing to look after Rachel for the past week, I really appreciate it" Adam said.  
  
P"Don't mention, I know that you would have done the same if it was one of us" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"In a heartbeat" Rachel answered.  
  
P"So what have you guys got planned for the rest of this day" Mackenzie asked.  
  
P"Chill out I think, its nice having time off, so I just want to relax" I said.  
  
P"Oh no you don't, we have shopping to do, I mean I've been here for a week and I bet there is nothing in the fridge or cupboards at home is there" Rachel said pointing a finger in my direction.  
  
PAt that I tried hard to look innocent and then slowly I nodded my head.  
  
P"Don't tell me it was takeaways all week" Rachel said shaking her head.  
  
P"Not all week, three nights I had takeaway and the rest I cooked" I said trying hard to defend myself.  
  
P"You're hopeless you know that" Rachel said.  
  
P"Yeah, but you still love me anyway" I replied.  
  
PRachel smiled and leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips. "Well I guess its time we got going, there is also something we need to talk about when we get back anyway".  
  
P"Oh what's up?" I asked intrigued by her sudden shift in moods.  
  
P"It will keep until we get back, let's go" Rachel insisted.  
  
PNodding we said our good-byes to the Night Rangers and headed for our own dimension. Had we stayed a few minutes longer we would have seen the beginning of the attack?  
  
PThe Night Rangers had barely taken a breath when all around of them monsters and foot soldiers appeared and in front was Michelle Caris.  
  
P"Hello Rangers, long time no see" she sneered.  
  
P"Not long enough" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"Agreed, what do you want bitch" Mackenzie added.  
  
P"Oh I've been sent on an important mission by the Emperor" Michelle started to say.  
  
P"Don't tell me he got tired of your ugly face and decided he wanted us to rearrange it for him" Alison asked.  
  
P"No, he has sent me to kill you and then present your heads to him on a silver platter. This time you won't be around to stop his wish coming true" Caris said ignoring the interruption.  
  
P"And what wish is that?" Kyle asked.  
  
P"That there be no Power Rangers in the two universes to be around to foil his plans for conquest" Caris explained.  
  
P"But even if he did that, we'd still be able to try and restore reality, we're unaffected by the changes as is the White Ranger" Kathy said.  
  
P"Ah yes, but it won't matter if your heads are separated from your bodies" Caris snarled.  
  
PEven as they talked the little girl inside the house started to wail as if sensing the confrontation going on outside. Mackenzie heard the cries and took a step forward only for Caris to take a step in front of her and then Mackenzie spoke. "Get out of my way now".  
  
P"I don't think so make another move towards the house and you'll be dead before you can get inside" Caris said.  
  
P"Wow are you melodramatic or what" a female voice said.  
  
PAt the sound of a new voice everyone turned to see Rachel and Adam stood there.  
  
P"What are you two doing here, I thought you had gone back to your universe" Caris demanded.  
  
P"Well that's a funny thing, we got back and Rachel insisted on coming back, because she thought something was wrong and look she was right, we forgot to take the garbage out before we left" I said.  
  
P"Oh how witty you are White Ranger, well it seems appropriate that you and your girlfriend are here, after all I'm sure the Emperor would want you to be present when he uses his new foot-soldiers for the first time" Caris said. She cast a look in Rachel's direction and she and Rachel locked eyes. There was no love lost between the two during Rachel's captivity. Rachel remembered just how Caris had treated her, and Rachel was looking for payback.  
  
P"New foot-soldiers and what are they, flying monkeys?" Rachel asked sarcastically.  
  
PCaris laughed and instead removed the mask from one of the nearest foot soldiers and Rachel's heart skipped a few beats, as the face behind the mask was her own.  
  
P"Recognise something, you remember your captivity by the Emperor, well the D.N.A. he took from you, he got his scientist to mould into a clone of you and after that was successful he made another and another and so on. While they don't possess your powerful telepathic abilities they do possess some and that makes them useful. You should feel honoured Ms. Stevens you will help bring about the destruction of two universes," Caris said.  
  
P"Well gee I do feel honoured, because I'm going to get the first crack at the Emperor new toy or should that be slut" Rachel snapped.  
  
PBefore I could even stop her Rachel hurled herself towards Caris and the two began to fight. Part of me was impressed at how courageous she was and the other part knowing she was pregnant thought how stupid she was and then I shrugged and went into battle as well knowing I had to protect her.  
  
PRachel was on top of Caris giving a series of right hands across her face. I could practically hear J.R. calling the action in my mind. 'Fisted Fire! Fisted Fire! from Rachel Stevens!'  
  
PHowever Rachel was then thrown back as if by some sort of force, and hit the ground hard. I was concerned for the twins she was carrying, and would have gone to her aid, but I had my hands full with monsters that wanted to do a three on one. Rachel would have to deal with Caris on her own.  
  
PRachel got herself back up and dusted herself off. She looked at Caris and wondered how she could do what she did. What Caris did shocked Rachel.  
  
PShe peeled off her face, which looked to be more like a latex mask, and revealed a new face underneath. That face was Rachel's own. Rachel was shocked.  
  
P"You like?" Caris asked. "You are such the beauty Ms. Stevens. And I figured why couldn't I have some of your power that comes with the beauty? So to that end your DNA was also made into a genetic accelerant. An accelerant that I tested on myself, thus I have your face. And your power."  
  
P"Maybe. But you don't have the skill to use it bitch!" Rachel then fired off a Psi blast from her mind and aimed it at Michelle. Caris saw the blast and fired her own Psi blast and intersected with Rachel's. Both were at a deadlock with their Psi powers, and neither one was willing to give up.  
  
PCaris however was not one to fight fair. She used her own hate and anger against Rachel to drive her back. Rachel almost seemed to falter, but then something happened. Rachel felt some presences within her. Something that told her 'Beat this witch mommy'.  
  
PSure enough Rachel got a new surge of power and pushed against Caris with all she had. Caris found herself pushed back and then felt the full impact of Rachel's power. Caris was lying on the ground as Rachel stood over her.  
  
P"Get out of here! Cross me again and you'll see what I'm capable of." Caris then scurried away vowing that one day she would face Rachel again.  
  
PI watched from the side, and smiled briefly as Rachel defeated Caris. However briefly was about the only time I had to spare before one monster sucker punched me in the stomach. Next thing I felt was a scissors kick from one of the Rachel clones on the back of my neck. I recovered as quick as I could and did a spinning kick to knock the monsters off balance. It was successful, but the Rachel clone jumped out of the way, as if she knew what was about to happen.  
  
PIt then hit me what the purpose of these clones was for. They could monitor an opponent's thoughts and come up with a counter strategy before the opponent ever could. And right now it looked like this clone of Rachel was one up on me.  
  
PI noticed the slight smile on her face, as if saying that this clone knew what she was doing on an instinctive level. So I immediately figured out what I would do next. Remembering a meditation technique Jason taught me, I sought to clear my mind so that no thoughts could come into my head. Then when that was done I tried to think of as much gibberish as I could to confuse the clone. Sure enough, this worked.  
  
PThe Rachel clone didn't know what to make of my thoughts. This enabled me to run up and do the Rock Bottom to the clone sending her flat down on the ground. The clone was out like a light, and I cast a glance at the real Rachel. "Sorry about that!" I shouted.  
  
P"Understandable!" Rachel shouted as she wheel kicked four clones of her before Mackenzie pulled her back. A monster was about to sneak up from behind me, but as I turned around I saw the monster turned around and kicked in the stomach which I knew was a set up for the Stone Cold Stunner.  
  
PI just never expected Kincaid to be the one doing the Stunner on a monster. "Did.did you just do the Stunner?" I asked.  
  
P"What?" Kincaid asked knowing he was kidding when he did Stone Cold Steve Austin's 'What?' routine. I just couldn't believe he was kidding.  
  
P"I've been hanging around you too long." Kincaid said with a slight smile. He looked around and saw the Night Rangers holding their own against the monsters and the Rachel clones, but he knew it wouldn't be for long.  
  
PWe didn't have to wait as the monsters decided to make themselves grow. Soon there were several monsters at monstrous size. I knew it was time to call in the Zords, but then I realized I never saw the Night Rangers' Zords before. This would be the first time I did so.  
  
P"Night Zords Rock and Roll!" the Night Rangers all shouted, and for the first time I saw the Night Rangers' zords. To say they were fearsome looking would be an understatement.  
  
PThe blue Zord seemed to be like some kind of wolf with wings. The black Zord was a panther. Alison's was a raven. Kathy flew a Zord reminding me of a bat. Kyle flew a Zord that reminded me of a raptor while Michael's Zord was a coyote. Karone's Zord was a crow, and David and Sarah flew their serpent and Cougarzords respectively.  
  
PKincaid however had the biggest, and deadliest Zord as a ship flew out from the sky and transformed into a robot with a whip. Mackenzie told me just what that Zord was. Kincaid called it the Demonzord.  
  
PI saw the Winged Wolf, Panther, Raven and Bat merge together to form a Megazord. The Crow, Raptor and Coyotezord also merged to form a Megazord, as did Sarah's Cougar and David's serpent. Each Megazord looked fearsome and I got chills just by looking at them. Even when I saw the Demonzord, I felt a wave of fear just by looking at it. I hated to think what the monsters felt.  
  
POf course they may not have had much time to think as the Megazords cut paths through the monsters. Megazord one (the wolf, bat, raven and panther combo) brought forth its sabre and cut through them. Megazord two (crow, raptor and cougar combo) seemed to use claws to slash through monsters. Megazord three (Cougar and Serpent) fired bursts of acid at their opponents causing bits of their body to melt.  
  
PThe Demonzord was the most ferocious. It seemed to cut through his opponents with its whip and use its sabre as well. There wasn't a monster that didn't get up when the Demonzord made its way through. And I also knew this was only a fraction of what the Night Rangers could actually do.  
  
P"Hey Adam. You don't have to sit this one out!" Mackenzie said. "There's a Zord here just for you!" I was intrigued at what this Zord was when Mackenzie sent me the 4-1-1(what she called information) on the Zord. I still remember the phone numbers lecture she gave me once.  
  
P"Call 4-1-1 for information. Call 9-1-1 for help. Call 9-7-6 for a good time. Just don't let Rachel know you called that number." Sure enough I didn't. Anyway I reviewed the information on the Zord and decided to call it in.  
  
P"ANGELWING ZERO!!!" I called out and soon a ship came from the sky and transformed itself into a massive Zord. It was white with wings on its back. Its face was obscured by a white faceplate, which made it look fearsome, much like Kincaid's Demonzord did. Its torso was blue with a green jewel in its chest. An energy weapon was in its hand. It kind of looked like a guardian angel of some kind.  
  
P"This is a prototype of the Angelwing Zord our White Lightspeed Ranger uses. Many of the Zord designs here were based on this Zord. And now Adam it's yours." Mackenzie said. Right away I couldn't wait to get on board and try it out.  
  
PI jumped into the open cockpit and activated the systems. I couldn't believe the response time of the Zord. It was almost like record speed. Immediately I went into battle, and Angelwing Zero followed my commands to the letter.  
  
PThe first thing I activated was the energy sword, which I used to cut through a path through the monsters. Next thing that happened was I brought forth the Buster Rifle and fired a double-barrelled laser blast straight into the next monster's stomach. Two more appeared on my sides and instinctively I separated the Buster Rifle into two separate weapons, and I blasted both monsters as they approached.  
  
PMore came, but I still fought. As I fought I felt my mind slip into some sort of trance state. In this state I saw every battle move these monsters could make. What their strategies were, and how to combat them. I didn't know what this was but I followed the pattern and defeated the monsters that remained in my sight. The last monster that stood, I decided to give the Rock Bottom. Even though the program had a different idea.  
  
PWhen the program shut down I immediately asked Kincaid "What was that?"  
  
P"That's the Zero system. It's a special combat program built into the Zord. It interfaces with a pilot's thoughts and increases their combat techniques and responses." I nodded not sure what else to do when I heard that.  
  
PWe then disembarked our zords to face the last remaining monsters. However they soon found themselves being outnumbered by ships and troops that appeared out of nowhere. The Night Rangers had smirks on their faces but Rachel myself and the monsters wondered what was going on.  
  
P"Oh did I forget to mention that this town is not far away from a GSA base?" Kincaid said as the GSA soldiers held their weapons on the surviving monsters. They knew the Emperor would not be happy with this.  
  
PInside the nexus the Emperor watched and muttered under his breath and Darkonda who was stood nearby spoke. "Emperor did you say something?"  
  
P"Just wondering why everything I try to do always and I mean always do gets interrupted by the Rangers" the Emperor said.  
  
P"If they didn't then they wouldn't be heroes master" Darkonda replied sarcastically.  
  
PThe Emperor silenced Darkonda with a look and then he turned his focus to the small golden coin in his hand and said. "The time has come for all my dreams to come true, I wish the Power Rangers of two universes had never existed".  
  
PEven as he made his wish Darkonda started to laugh and then the Emperor started to watch as history was rewritten, but his own delight turned to distress as he realised something was wrong and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
P"What's happening? Why do I feel so strange?" The Emperor asked.  
  
PStepping in front of his master Darkonda looked down at the mighty warrior and sneered as he answered him. "It seems you made a mistake all powerful one, you didn't specify which universes and it appears its chosen your universe to eliminate the Rangers from and that's means you as well. In a few minutes you will cease to exist and finally after all these years the power will be mine and mine alone".  
  
PEven as he felt reality shift around him and his own life slip away he reached for the coin hoping to destroy it and set right his mistake. He failed and with Darkonda's name still upon his lips the Adam Pearlman who would have been Emperor disappeared forever. As the energy of the wish continued to act, it eliminated the Rangers of two universes and in a blinding flash of light the Night Rangers who had been fighting for their very lives suddenly, found themselves alone (except for Mackenzie, Rachel, myself, and the GSA soldiers) as their enemies had disappeared.  
  
P"What just happened?" Alison asked.  
  
P"I don't know, one minute the bad guys were being taken away and now they are gone" Michael replied.  
  
P"Something terrible has happened, I think someone has made a wish and it's had a terrible consequence. Come on we need to go to the Power Chamber" I said.  
  
PThe Night Rangers, myself and Rachel teleported away unsure and uncertain of what they would find in the other reality. Mackenzie stayed behind and told the GSA officers to head back to their base.  
  
PMeanwhile in said reality a group of young adults were running for their lives avoiding open spaces and such as they tried to make their escape, ducking into a darkened alleyway the five stopped to allow themselves time to regain their bearings and their breath. Turning to the coloured man a young woman dressed in a subdued yellow spoke. "Did you have to really do that Zack?"  
  
P"Well what was I supposed to do, let him take the damn card Trini" Zack replied.  
  
P"No, but you might have done it a little bit quieter" Trini insisted.  
  
PZack shrugged as he replied. "Hey how was I to know he was a screamer".  
  
PWith that Trini laughed and then quickly silenced the laugh as quickly as it had started. Bedside Trini was a young man who was busying rubbing his glasses and looking thoughtful.  
  
P"So what do we do now?" he asked.  
  
PThe question was directed at another young man with dark hair who looked back at him and replied. "We'll stay here for a few minutes and wait until they've gone and then we can head back to the base, any thoughts on what they're up to Billy?"  
  
P"Not a clue Jason, I understood bits of what they were doing, but it seemed to me that it was some kind of explosive device, that I've never seen before" Billy said.  
  
P"Great so now they're just going to blow up our world having taken what they want" the final member of the group complained.  
  
P"Tell you what Kim, why don't you go and ask them nicely to not do it and maybe they won't do it" Zack replied sarcastically.  
  
PKim didn't reply, instead she stuck out her tongue at the young man as the others looked on slightly amused.  
  
P"We have to stop them blowing up the world" Jason said.  
  
P"Firstly we don't know if they are going to be doing that, second of all we need to find out if they are doing that, thirdly how in the hell are we going to stop them from doing that, when we have zero chance in hell of actually stopping them" Trini shouted.  
  
P"Good to see you haven't given up hope Trini" Zack stated.  
  
P"I've not given up, its just that unless there is a way to stop them we're dead, I'm being realistic" Trini replied.  
  
P"Come on we should get back and tell the others, there has to be a way to stop this" Jason said.  
  
PThe others all nodded and slowly following Jason they headed back to their home. Meanwhile somewhere else on the planet completely oblivious to his own destiny a young man was running for his life.  
  
PAs he was running, he ducked behind some wreckage, for a few minutes he remained out of sight and when he did look around he could no longer see the two who were following him and with a sigh of relief he edged out of his hiding place and started to head back the way he was going. He was just passing what remained of an alleyway when suddenly a hand reached out and pulled him into it. Tensing up he started to yell only for a hand to clamp over his mouth and then a male voice spoke to him. "Okay Tommy calm down, we just need to talk with you".  
  
PNodding he felt the grip on his mouth released and he turned to see two people about his own age, one was a young man dressed in red and the other was an outstanding knockout of a young woman dressed in purple.  
  
P"Okay who the hell are you guys and why are you following me. I warn you if you're going to try and mug me I know karate and you'll get hurt," Tommy said.  
  
P"First off it isn't a mugging, second of all we need you to help save the universe" the man said.  
  
P"Okay, now I'm really considering that you two might be crazy, me save the universe I can't even save money" Tommy said.  
  
P"Look we're serious, we're from another universe, we've known you for several months and we've been fighting alongside you all that time" the young woman said.  
  
P"Okay now I know I'm right, you are crazy, what did you do escape from an asylum" Tommy said.  
  
P"Now that's just plain annoying, can I hit him Kincaid" the young woman asked.  
  
PThe man now named as Kincaid laughed and replied. "No you can't Karone, we need him intact".  
  
PKarone merely nodded although the look on her face showed a small bit of disappointment.  
  
P"Okay now Tommy, we're completely serious, we're Power Rangers and so are you, what has happened is reality has been altered for the fourth time" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"Fourth time" Tommy said raising his eyebrow.  
  
P"Yes, its happened three previous times and each time we've been immune to it and been able to help restore reality, but this time the wish was a powerful one, it seems that someone wished that the Power Rangers never existed and because of that this universe and most of this planet is a hell- hole, its only by some miracle that this area survived" Karone explained.  
  
P"Why? I mean why this is the way things have always been isn't it" Tommy asked his curiosity now piqued.  
  
P"Without the Rangers, there was no force able to defeat the evil and it overtook the good in that universe and blotted it out until its now a whisper of what it should be" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Gee I bet your fun at parties" Tommy replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
P"Tommy he's being serious, without the Rangers, without you there was no counterbalance in the fight between good and evil. We thought the forces in control were being led by a man calling himself the Emperor, but its not" Karone said.  
  
P"So who is it and why isn't it this Emperor guy?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"We don't know who or why it isn't the Emperor, all we can figure is that because the wish eliminated the Rangers of one universe it might have effected the universe that the Emperor comes from as well" Kincaid said.  
  
P"You mean this Emperor is or was a good guy" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Yes he was a Ranger, but tragic events destroyed his life and he fell to the darkness that lies in all our souls" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Do you take acting lessons to be so melodramatic" Tommy asked.  
  
PKincaid ignored the comment and turned to look at Karone who placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and then the three teleported away. Seconds past and suddenly instead of being in the street where they had been talking they were somewhere else. Adam blinked amazed at what happened and were he was now, the room they were in was full of consoles and in the centre was a softly glowing tube. Glancing over at the other two Tommy noticed they both seemed very surprised as well.  
  
P"How did we end up here?" Karone asked.  
  
P"What do you mean here, isn't here where you are supposed to be" Tommy asked.  
  
P"No, we were aiming for our own universe this is the Command Centre in the Rangers universe" Kincaid answered.  
  
P"Indeed and welcome to the Command Centre I am Zordon of Eltare" a deep voice said.  
  
PAt the sound of the voice, Tommy whirled around and jumped back in shock as Tommy saw the speaker was a giant head and with that Tommy almost hid behind Karone who looked mildly amused.  
  
P"Its okay Tommy he's a friend" Karone said.  
  
P"He's a giant head" Tommy replied.  
  
P"Actually I have a body, its just you can't see it when I am in this tube" Zordon replied.  
  
P"Zordon how is it you exist, I mean there are no Rangers at all" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Indeed though there are no Rangers, I will always be here, because I existed long before the Rangers came into being, I have watched unable to act as history was altered, but when I detected your teleportation beams I felt a ray of hope and that is why when I detected your teleportation beam I brought you three here" Zordon explained.  
  
P"We're from another reality Zordon, we're part of a group called the Night Rangers, due to events we've found that we are unaffected by changes in reality" Karone explained.  
  
P"There are another eight of us who are unaffected as well as two others, but there might be one also unaffected by the complete alteration of reality" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Who?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Kincaid you're not thinking of who I think you're thinking of are you?" Karone asked.  
  
P"Well she was unaffected by the other three reality shifts and she is a very powerful telepath and telekinetic" Kincaid answered.  
  
P"She is also only 11 years old" Karone protested.  
  
P"Her power might be what we need to restore reality, we have to take the risk" Kincaid insisted.  
  
P"Who are you talking about?" Tommy asked again.  
  
P"In normal reality, there is an eleven year old Ranger, she has powerful abilities, both from her Ranger powers and natural to her, she might be the key to restoring things to normal" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"So if she's powerful why haven't you gone and got her" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Because she's a kid, she doesn't deserve to be in this life and doesn't need the pressure" Karone protested.  
  
P"Karone I know you have issues with your own past and your own lost childhood, but it's the only way" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Do you know where we can locate this young person?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"Not really, she just managed to appear when she was needed, we can try tracking down her by her energy readings" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Alpha Five please assist us" Zordon asked.  
  
PAt his request and from an alcove appeared Alpha and headed for a console. "Do you have a reading of the energy pattern?" Alpha asked.  
  
PNodding, Kincaid walked over to the console and inputted the search parameters and helped Alpha scan. Meanwhile Karone turned to watch Tommy who was still looking around totally amazed and then she turned back to Kincaid  
  
P"Kincaid shouldn't we bring in the others" Karone asked.  
  
PKincaid nodded and sending a signal ten more teleportation beams entered the Command Centre and formed people.  
  
P"About time you called for us, we were getting bored doing nothing" Kathy said.  
  
P"Well we wanted all the fun" Karone replied.  
  
P"So what's the situation at the moment" Sarah asked.  
  
P"Well we've found Tommy, obviously as he is stood right over there. We're trying to find Daisy and see if she remembers the other realities," Karone explained.  
  
P"The problem is that, with it being such a drastic reality shifting change, she might not remember at all" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"As Kincaid explained to me she is a child, and as a result her mind may be unable to cope with all the stress of alteration and she might have suppressed the information" Zordon said.  
  
P"That is plausible, I mean if Daisy were okay, she would have come looking for us or come here, like she did before" Ken said.  
  
P"In the meantime what's the situation in this universe, I mean we're not up to speed on what is going on here" David asked.  
  
P"Without Rangers, there was no-one to stop the forces of evil from overrunning the universe. While I was able to lead some forces we were able to stop the main threat, which was Rita, but during the battle I ended up lost between dimensions. With Alphas aid I found a way to create a link to this dimension and observe as the forces of evil continued unchecked. Earth was kept out of it all until Rita was freed and she used her forces to attack and take over Earth, with no Rangers ever thought of, I wasn't able to call forth the people who could have defended the planet and as a result the planet fell to Rita. Eventually Zedd showed up and he and Rita formed an alliance. With a powerful alliance they even forced the Machine Empire to retreat and they have continued to plunder this planet ever since. Resistance groups have been set up by the population, but they are no match for the forces of evil" Zordon explained a sad tone in his voice as he did.  
  
P"Well we're here now and we're going to set things right" Kincaid promised.  
  
P"Zordon even though Rangers have never existed in this reality, do the powers exist so that Rangers can be created" Rachel asked.  
  
P"The powers do exist, its just I haven't been able to bring the people here to create them" Zordon said.  
  
P"Do you think if we were to bring the people who should have been Rangers could be brought here and given them the powers" Rachel said.  
  
P"Rachel what are you saying?" Jessica asked.  
  
P"I'm saying if Rangers haven't existed in this universe, then lets create them" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Its worth a shot" Michael said.  
  
P"What do I need to do?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"Do you have the power coins?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I do all seven of them" Zordon answered.  
  
P"That's a start, what about the Zeo Crystal?" Jessica asked.  
  
P"It is still safely locked away in the Caves of Deception under Rita and Zedd's castle" Alpha answered.  
  
P"It's a nice idea, but I guess we'll have to leave it at the power coins, I mean it's a start" Kincaid said.  
  
P"I suppose, but I was thinking more strength in numbers" Sarah said.  
  
P"Once they have the coins, they can retrieve the crystal from underneath the castle. In the meantime I've located Daisy" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Is she okay?" Kathy asked.  
  
P"Yes, she seems fine, I suggest Adam and Rachel go and make contact with her and then if she remembers bring her back here" Kincaid said.  
  
P"We're on it Kincaid" I said.  
  
PPlacing a hand on Rachel's shoulder I initiated a teleport that took the two of them out of the Command Centre. The two materialised in a small secluded area, regaining his bearings he felt a tap on his shoulder as Rachel pointed to a young girl stood with several others youths. As I took my first good look at they mysterious new White Ranger I was struck by a feeling of familiarity with the girl.  
  
P"Rachel I know you said I've met her before in other realities, but have I met in ours, because she seems really familiar" I asked.  
  
P"I don't know apart from the other realities and the incident with Harper that's the only contact you've had with her, but I know how you feel" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Its strange I feel such a strong sense of familiarity with her, its like I know her, but I don't, weird" Adam commented.  
  
P"I know and I can't explain it either, its just like I know her and I have these strong feelings towards her that I can't explain" Rachel said.  
  
PSlowly the two approached the group, as they did Daisy looked up and her eyes widened in surprise and with a word to a friends she moved to greet the newcomers. She had barely gotten within earshot when she began to speak and the words came tumbling out in a rush. "I can't believe you guys are here, I'm really glad to see you, I couldn't teleport or morph and was really worried".  
  
P"Daisy you're babbling" Rachel chastised.  
  
PAbruptly Daisy stopped talking and then pausing for a second she spoke again. "Sorry, its just I'm kind of worried, you know I can't morph, I can feel the power but no morph. Its weird so is this another version of Adam".  
  
P"Actually I'm the original, the one from your normal reality, completely baffled by what's going on, but the real deal, 'the jabroni beating, pie eating, ass whupping' White Ranger" I replied.  
  
PIgnoring her fiancée Rachel said." As far as we can figure out, someone made a wish and reality has been altered so that there are no Rangers at all".  
  
P"If there are no Rangers in existence, then how come you two are still here" Daisy inquired.  
  
P"I don't know, it could be that because we weren't in this universe when the change occurred, we were spared from having our memories altered or it could be some other reason" I said.  
  
P"So we could have some kind of bad guy on the lookout for us" Daisy replied.  
  
P"Probably" I admitted.  
  
P"Oh good, something to look forward" Daisy muttered.  
  
PFor some reason I felt the need to smile at her reaction, it was how I would have reacted and in fact the way she had greeted him and Rachel with her babbling that she reminded him of himself and then there was her smile, it was so eerily similar that of Rachel's that it was uncanny. Putting aside the strangeness Adam turned to Rachel who placed a hand on Daisy shoulder and the three teleported back to the Command Centre.  
  
PThey reappeared and Daisy stared wide-eyed at what she saw and I remembered my first reaction to the Command Centre so many years ago. With a shake of the head I put thoughts of the past where they belonged and focussed on the here and now.  
  
P"Hey guys at least you are all the same" Daisy said by way of greeting.  
  
P"You are a Ranger?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"Yep, I'm the White Earth Ranger or is that White Orb Ranger, never been sure what I'm actually called" Daisy replied.  
  
P"Where do your powers come from young one" Zordon asked.  
  
P"Oh I got them from this glowing orb, you told me or the other version of you did that my powers come from the legendary Orbs of the Earth, that they're part of some really big legend in your universe and that only five people are destined to ever use them. I guess I'm one of them," Daisy answered.  
  
P"Indeed it would seem so and I also sense great power within you beyond your Ranger powers" Zordon said.  
  
P"Yeah I'm a telepath and something else but I can't remember the word" Daisy said.  
  
P"Telekinetic. Daisy has telepathic and telekinetic abilities," Rachel said.  
  
P"As do you, the telepathic abilities as well," Zordon asked.  
  
P"Yes, but I'm not on the par with Daisy, she is much more powerful" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Perhaps, but I do sense that your abilities are great, you have just not discovered the full potential they have" Zordon answered.  
  
P"Anyway back to the situation at hand, do we have a lead on any of the Rangers" I asked.  
  
P"You are not going to believe this, but I've located all five of the people that were the original Rangers along with you Adam" Kyle replied.  
  
P"Somehow I knew the five of them would be together, can we teleport them here" I asked.  
  
P"I'm afraid not, there is something blocking our signal" Alpha replied.  
  
P"Damn, I guess we're going to have to go down there ourselves and talk to them" I said.  
  
PBefore anyone could say another word the alarms kicked in and a few people had to cover their ears.  
  
P"Alpha what is going on?" I asked.  
  
P"It's an attack, a group of monsters and foot-soldiers have appeared near where the five people you seek" Alpha said.  
  
P"Time to go to work" Michael said.  
  
P"Indeed. Adam, Rachel are you in" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"No, Rachel you are staying here, don't argue with me," I said quickly.  
  
PRachel didn't even bother arguing, she simply nodded and moved to stand by Alpha.  
  
P"Daisy since you're a Ranger and although I'm reluctant to include an 11 year old in all of this, I'm told you've already involved, so you're welcome to join if you want" I said.  
  
P"Of course I'm going, I'm not going to miss out on a fight" Daisy said.  
  
PI nodded and then turned to the Night Rangers and with a nod the twelve Rangers morphed and teleported into battle and to save the five that were being attacked.  
  
PThe five people who would have been Rangers were just entering the house they called home when they were attacked, despite their fear the five fought well and hard to try and defend themselves and their home. It wasn't enough as the monster soon threw them in a heap.  
  
P"So much for you five, it is time to eliminate you for good" Eliminator said.  
  
P"Why are you doing this?" Kimberly asked.  
  
P"The Emperor has decreed that you must die and we always follow his commands" Eliminator said.  
  
P"Well tell the Emperor to go to hell" Jason said.  
  
P"So much fire still in you boy, a pity it must be extinguished" Eliminator said.  
  
P"If the fire is to be put out, its not you that's going to do it" a voice called out.  
  
PEveryone turned to look for the source of the voice and found that they were looking at 12 multi-coloured figures.  
  
PEliminator stared at the figures and then one word came from his lips. "Rangers".  
  
P"Got it one, obviously your brighter than most monsters, of course that ain't hard" I said.  
  
PIn the nexus the Emperor watched and with a flash teleported himself away and right into the middle of the standoff between the Rangers and the monsters. The new arrival was instantly recognisable and his name tumbled from Karone's lips with a deep hatred. "Darkonda"  
  
P"Ah yes hello Rangers, I wondered if I had gotten all of you, it appears I didn't," he said.  
  
P"Emperor my master what are you doing here?" one of the monsters asked.  
  
PDarkonda replied with a crashing blow to the monsters temple and he fell to the floor and then Darkonda replied. "Don't ever question me, I go where I chose and I chose to be here".  
  
P"You're the Emperor, what happened to me, I mean him" I asked.  
  
P"Oh lets see he made a wish and well it didn't go like he wanted it to, in the end he erased himself from existence and left me in charge. Emperor Darkonda has a nice ring to it, doesn't it" Darkonda explained.  
  
P"I think it kind of sucks if you ask me" Daisy replied.  
  
P"I didn't ask you as matter of fact you little brat" Darkonda snarled.  
  
P"Yes you did, you said 'did you being called Emperor Darkonda have a nice ring to it', it wasn't directed at anyone specific it was a general question" Daisy retorted.  
  
P"Listen here you little pest, for your insolence I will rip your tongue out" Darkonda said.  
  
P"Come on then I'd like to see you try and do that" Daisy said.  
  
P"Daisy don't antagonise the nasty man" I said.  
  
P"He started it" Daisy protested.  
  
P"Did not" Darkonda said.  
  
P"Did too" Daisy cheekily replied.  
  
P"Hold on what are we in kindergarten" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Yes of course, you are right Red Night Ranger, all you need to know is I have the coin and you're not going to get a hold of it and once you twelve are destroyed, I will have total control over the universes" Darkonda said.  
  
P"Darkonda, you talk too much, its time for you to shut the hell up. You want to rule the universe, well get ready to be dethroned," I said.  
  
P"As you are fond of saying White Ranger, Just Bring It" Darkonda snarled and with a motion sent the monsters and his foot soldiers forward.  
  
P"Okay time to kick butt and take names" Daisy said excitedly as she dived into the fray.  
  
PA few of the Night Rangers all raised eyebrows under their helmets at her youthful enthusiasm and my own reaction was a stray thought. "'I wonder was I ever like that when I was younger'".  
  
PMoments later I received a reply and I smiled I should of known Rachel was telepathically monitor me and her reply was. "'I'm sure you were even worse,'" She said.  
  
PReplying I said. "And just whose side are you on?'"  
  
PI didn't get a reply as several of Darkonda's goons jumped towards me and I was forced to focus on the fight. As the Rangers battled the enemy the five possible Rangers looked baffled and were trying to stay unnoticed in the corner.  
  
P"What the hell is going on?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I don't know, I mean all of sudden these guys are after us, I don't know why" Jason answered.  
  
P"I would hypothesis that we must possess something of value that they desire" Billy suggested.  
  
P"Say what?" Zack asked.  
  
P"He said we have something of theirs and they want it back" Trini explained.  
  
P"I knew that" Zack hastily added.  
  
P"Can we like get out of here now please" Kim asked.  
  
P"You're not going anywhere kiddies" Darkonda snarled as he appeared before them sword in hand.  
  
P"What did we ever do to you?" Jason demanded.  
  
P"You exist and while you do, you are a threat to my empire" Darkonda answered. "Now it is time for you to die" he finished.  
  
PJust then Darkonda felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around only to be greeted by a punch to the face and a kick that sent him sprawling on the floor. The five looked to see who had been their saviour and saw it was.  
  
P"White Ranger you will pay for this insolence" Darkonda snarled.  
  
PMaking a talk too much gesture with her hand Daisy just looked on and then before Darkonda could react she hit him hard in the face again and he was sent crashing back to the floor again. From where I stood I smiled as I realised that this youngster did not need my help at all. Then I saw another figure advancing towards her and I didn't hesitate as I flew towards the newcomer and knocked him to the floor with a flying tackle.  
  
P"No fair sneaking up on people, its not nice," I said.  
  
PEliminator snarled as he knocked me away. "You should not interfere White Ranger".  
  
P"Looks like I just did, I've never been very good at butting out of things that don't concern me," I said.  
  
P"Very well then you shall die" Eliminator said as he charged toward me.  
  
PI quickly sidestepped his charge and sent him flying away from me. "If you insist on getting your ass kicked, at least let me dress properly for the occasion" With a flick of my wrist another morpher appeared on my wrist and I called out. "Ultimate Power" With a surge of energy my uniform transformed into a combination of all m powers. Behind me I felt the alternate versions of my friends tense as I changed.  
  
P"Impressive, but more power or not I will destroy you for my Emperor" Eliminator said.  
  
P"You talk too much" I replied.  
  
PThen I traded more blows with Eliminator who was stunned by the ferocity of my attacks. "You thought I was just an easy target well I'm not, I am sick of you monsters with your lack of respect for life, I am sick and tired of risking my neck just because you lot can't get it through your thick heads. As long as I'm around you are never, ever going to win" I said.  
  
PFinishing my statement I grabbed Eliminator with ease and hurled him into Darkonda, who went flying as well and the two landed in a heap. As they fell I saw something, but then I focussed my attention on the two.  
  
P"So ready for round two?" I asked.  
  
P"You cannot beat us White Ranger" Darkonda said.  
  
P"That's White Rangers, there are two of us" Daisy replied annoyed that they had forgotten her for even an instant.  
  
P"This isn't over, one day I will destroy you all and I will stand over your broken corpses" Darkonda snarled as he teleported away.  
  
P"Its nice to dream" I said.  
  
P"This is so weird" Jason muttered.  
  
P"That's life for you" Michael said as he came into earshot.  
  
P"Well that was fun" Sarah added.  
  
P"Man that was cool, did you see what I did, I mean kicked butt" Daisy said.  
  
P"Yes you did, I'm impressed, you obviously know you're stuff" I said.  
  
PDaisy didn't reply as she demorphed and shrunk back to her normal size and as did the rest of us and then I noticed she was blushing.  
  
P"I don't actually know karate, I kind of used my telepathic abilities to pull moves and stuff from other Rangers head" Daisy said embarrassed.  
  
P"Daisy that is really a very wrong thing to do" Kincaid reproached.  
  
P"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do, it was that or get my butt handed to me by every bad guy I face" Daisy said.  
  
P"Once we sort out reality, I will sort out a training programme for you, so you'll be prepared" I said.  
  
P"What the hell is going on?" Kim suddenly blurted out.  
  
P"Its like this Ms. Hart, your world has been altered and we're trying to put it back the way it supposed to be and we are going to need your help to do so" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Us, but what can we do?" Jason asked.  
  
P"In the way reality is supposed to be, the five of you along with me were the original Power Rangers, we helped protect Angel Grove from the threat of Rita and then Lord Zedd. The team went through changes, but you are and always would be Power Rangers. Then about nine months ago a new threat emerged the Emperor and you all became Rangers again and you still are though not without causalities," I said.  
  
P"So what does it have to do with us?" Billy asked.  
  
P"We have the means for you to become Rangers and defend your world, maybe even free it. But our main goal is to restore reality" Karone explained.  
  
P"Okay I'm in, how do we help" Jason said.  
  
P"It seems in any reality things don't change, we need you to take you to our headquarters and we can give you powers to help" I said.  
  
PEach of the Rangers placed a hand on the shoulder of the five non Rangers and then the group prepared to teleport when I noticed the Daisy was not with us. Looking around I noticed that she was staring at the spot where Darkonda had fallen. Nodding to Kincaid I watched as the group teleported away and I moved to join Daisy.  
  
P"Hey what you looking at?" I asked.  
  
P"I don't know, I saw big, tall and ugly drop something when you threw Eliminator into him, it was really shiny, but I don't know where it went" Daisy explained.  
  
P"You think it might be one of the wishing coins" I said.  
  
P"Maybe and y'know if it is we can fix the broken stuff" Daisy suggested.  
  
P"You mean restore reality and eliminate the tear in the fabric of reality" I said.  
  
P"Yeah, I listened when Kincaid said what was going on before, but I didn't really understand" Daisy answered.  
  
P"To tell you the truth, I don't understand much of this at all myself, unless it's a nice and simple explanation I tended to switch off, I used to really annoy Billy when I did that" I said.  
  
P"Billy?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"He is the Blue Morphin Ranger, he is a genius, but I could never understand what the hell he was talking about" I said.  
  
P"Oh isn't this nice, the babysitter and the baby talking" Eliminator sneered.  
  
PTurning around I said. "What's the matter you forget something?"  
  
P"Yes, the coin that the brat is holding, belongs to my master and I have come to retrieve it" Eliminator stated.  
  
P"Fat chance of that happening, ugly" Daisy said.  
  
PPassing my communicator to Daisy I said. "Daisy get back to the Command Centre, I'll take care of this goon"  
  
PDaisy hesitated for an instant and then reluctantly she tapped the teleport button and left the two of us alone.  
  
P"At last as it should be, me versus the White Ranger leader of my masters enemies" Eliminator said.  
  
P"So you want to go one on one with 'The Great One'" I said.  
  
P"Yes" Eliminator replied.  
  
P"Don't say I didn't warn you" I said as I ran forward morphing as I did.  
  
PBack at the Command Centre, Daisy materialised in a white stream.  
  
P"Daisy you're ok" Rachel said as she hurried to the youngster's side.  
  
P"Yeah, I'm fine Adam insisted that I leave while he faced down that monster, I also found a wishing coin," Daisy said as she pulled the small coin from her pocket.  
  
P"Excellent, now destroy the bloody thing and lets restore normal reality" David said.  
  
P"No can do, the person who made the wish has to do that" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Why?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"In all three other wishes the person who made the wish was the one who destroyed the coin ending it, I suspect that person can only be the only one to do so" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"But the Emperor made the wish and if he obliterated himself from existence, then how can we restore reality" Daisy said.  
  
P"We might not have the Emperor version of Adam, we do have Adam himself and I suspect because they are the same person just having taken different paths, that Adam can destroy the coin and restore reality" Kincaid further explained.  
  
P"Yeah, but Adam is off on some macho kick trying to take down the freak out there" Kathy said.  
  
P"He's not on a macho kick, he is just being Adam" Rachel protested.  
  
P"And what's just being Adam" Kathy asked.  
  
P"Just being Adam is doing what he does best and that is 'Layeth the Smacketh Down on all the Emperor's monsters candy ass'" I said as I reappeared.  
  
PDaisy giggled as Rachel ran to my side and after kissing me she whispered into my ear. "Okay no more WWE for you young man".  
  
P"If you say so," I replied.  
  
P"You are a really different person than the one you see on television" Daisy said.  
  
P"Weird I think the word you're looking for Daisy" Rachel said and then on my look she added. "And I wouldn't have you any other way".  
  
P"Back to the business at hand, Daisy do you still have the coin" I asked.  
  
PDaisy put her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out the small coin and put it in my hand as she did Kincaid started to talk.  
  
P"Adam what we believe is that, because you and the Emperor are one and the same, then you can end this wish and restore normalcy" Kincaid said.  
  
P"What's normal! Anyway what about this reality, what happens when I destroy the coin?" I asked.  
  
P"For you it will be as if it never existed and your own universe will be restored to how it was and the people will have no memory of it ever existing. This universe will be shunted away from your own and will continue on as it does now," Zordon said.  
  
P"So we still go ahead with giving them the coins?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Yes, although it will take time they will have the power and will learn to use it and maybe one day free their world from evil" Zordon said.  
  
P"Do you mean that all this you've been telling us is true?" Jason demanded.  
  
P"Yes, the five you along with myself were meant to be Power Rangers and defend the world from evil, in this reality it didn't happen that way but in mine it did, the six of us fought together for a long time, until we were joined by Tommy. After that you all moved on to other things with others taking your places, but you never forgot being a Ranger and recently have all retaken the power" I explained.  
  
P"Retaken the power, why what happened that needed us to do that?" Billy asked.  
  
P"A new enemy, one so powerful that he is a threat not just to the current team, but to all those who have held the power" Rachel said.  
  
P"So are you and the kid, Rangers as well, I mean you look about six months pregnant and she looks about ten" Kim asked.  
  
P"I'm almost six months pregnant yes, but I'm retired from active duty, only under extreme circumstances do I morph and Daisy is eleven, how she got her powers was out of our hands and we didn't have a choice in the matter, all we can do is look out for her" Rachel said.  
  
P"Don't need looking out for, I can take care of myself" Daisy protested.  
  
P"I'm sure you can, but you're younger than most of the Rangers so accept you are going to be treated like a child and wrapped up in the proverbial cotton wool when we sort things out" I said.  
  
P"Anyone tries, I'll leave them hanging and don't think I won't" Daisy said.  
  
P"As fun as this is, can we stick to the matter at hand, you said we're supposed to be heroes, how can we be that" Zack asked.  
  
P"You just are, when we first met Zordon you were probably the most sceptical of us all and the first to leave, but over time you accepted your role and you've became a hero, you have the potential now, you just have to look inside yourself, you all do" I said.  
  
P"I don't know, I mean I saw the helmets you guys wear and I don't want to end up with helmet hair" Kim said.  
  
PSurprising the others I laughed before replying. "That's what you said the first day we became Rangers, you almost made Alpha overload when you revealed you were joking. Look I know this is a hell of a situation, but you can do it, I have faith in you, maybe you're not the people I knew, but I believe in you".  
  
P"If you really think we can, then I say go for it" Trini said.  
  
P"Trini I know you can do it" I said.  
  
PThe others all nodded their own agreement and then the Night Rangers, Rachel, Daisy and myself stepped into the background as they stepped forward. As Zordon bestowed the powers upon them I felt myself just watching Trini the pain of her death still near the surface and to my surprise I felt a small hand wrap itself around my own and I glanced down to see Daisy smiling up at me and in that moment I felt comforted as I felt the strong presence of Rachel with me also  
  
PThen in moments it was done and before us were the first Rangers this reality had ever know the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Jason - The Red Ranger, Zack - The Black Ranger, Trini - The Yellow Ranger, Kimberly - The Pink Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger and finally Tommy - The Green Ranger.  
  
P"Guests to our reality I present to you the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" Zordon said.  
  
P"Wow I feel so powerful, like I could take on the whole of the Emperor army by myself" Tommy said.  
  
P"Tell me about it, I know exactly how you feel" Jason said.  
  
P"New Rangers, a quartet of monsters have appeared near the location of the rebels base, the six of you must go and intercept them before they find the entrance. Good luck and may the power protect you" Zordon said.  
  
P"We're on it, Guys its Morphing Time" Jason said.  
  
P"Dragonzord" Tommy called out.  
  
P"Mastodon" Zack invoked.  
  
P"Pterodactyl" Kimberly said.  
  
P"Triceratops" Billy said.  
  
P"Sabretooth Tiger" Trini called.  
  
P"Tyrannosaurus" Jason yelled.  
  
PWith those six cries they properly morphed and teleported away to begin their fight against evil.  
  
P"Rangers now that they have begun their fight, I believe it is time for you to return to your own reality" Zordon said.  
  
P"I agree, I think its time we put this mess behind us and got back to just facing off against evil monsters and not different realities" Kincaid said.  
  
PI nodded and with a clunk I dropped the golden coin to the floor and with a satisfy thud brought my boot down on it, smashing it and with a flash of light the Command Centre vanished and instead I found myself along with Rachel and the Night Rangers back where this whole adventure had started.  
  
P"You're home" Mackenzie cried as she threw her arms around her husband.  
  
P"Well I have to say that was a barrel of laughs not" I said.  
  
PSeveral of the Night Rangers nodded and then Rachel asked. "Hey where's Daisy?"  
  
P"I guess she is back in the other universe doing whatever she was doing before reality shifted. Hey if reality is normal I wonder does that mean my counterpart is back and if so would I want to be in Darkonda's shoes right about now" I said.  
  
PThe others laughed at the thought of what the Emperor was going to do to Darkonda. (While I'm not going to write what happened to Darkonda, lets just say it wasn't pretty)!!!  
  
PThe following day after Adam and Rachel returned to their own universe the two parted on separate errands. As Adam headed off Rachel travelled to the Power Chamber and contacted the other Rangers. The Rangers teleported in and took up positions concern on their faces except for one. Tommy saw the look on Rachel's face and moved as far away from her as was possible and still being in the same room.  
  
P"Rach what's up? If you've called for us, where is Adam?" Jo asked.  
  
PRachel closed her eyes and then with a smile she replied. "He's teleporting in now".  
  
PAs Rachel spoke two white teleportation beams entered the Chamber the first forming the familiar figure of Adam and the second was that of a young girl who looked nervous as she faced the gathered Rangers.  
  
P"Adam what's going on? Are you picking up strays again? I mean we've talked about this" Paul said.  
  
P"Ha, ha. No guys Rachel and I would like to introduce you to the White Orb Ranger, her name is Daisy" I replied.  
  
P"White Orb Ranger!!" Hannah asked.  
  
P"You have one of the Orbs of the Earth, the one that got away" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Yeah, I was just minding my own business when this glowy thing landed right next to me and the next thing I know I picked it up and I'm glowing as well and I'm like 6ft tall and wearing white armour" Daisy replied.  
  
P"Aren't you a little young to be a Ranger?" Kimberly asked.  
  
PAt that Daisy rolled her eyes before she replied. "I think I should start taking score of how many people ask me that, cos I think that's about 6 times I've been asked that".  
  
P"Daisy there is no need to be overdramatic" I said.  
  
P"I'm sorry, 7 times" Daisy replied cheekily.  
  
P"Look, yes Daisy is 11 years old, but Justin was the same age and like Justin she can be a good Ranger, she just needs training. She knows karate through her telepathy, but she hasn't the skill to use it. Rocky how do you feel about some private tuition, you can help Daisy put her knowledge into practise" I said.  
  
P"No problem, I can sort things out today and we can even get started today if Daisy wants" Rocky replied.  
  
P"I'm ready to start, you know if your really sure you want to teach me" Daisy asked shyly.  
  
P"Well I can't see you being worse than any of my other students, so yeah I'll teach you" Rocky replied.  
  
P"Cool" Daisy said.  
  
P"Okay meet back here in a couple of hours and we'll go to my dojo and start your lessons" Rocky said.  
  
PDaisy nodded and then I started to speak again. "Okay guys I think that for the moment we may not see too much of the Emperor, I hope he will be off licking his wounds after what just happened with this latest wish and I think we should all use this time to relax take it easy".  
  
P"That is an excellent suggestion Adam and one I agree with wholeheartedly" Zordon said.  
  
PShortly after the meeting broke up and everyone returned to what they had been doing before they had been called. Rachel and I returned to our home and both of us sat down on the settee relieved that things were back to normal for the moment. For a long time we sat in silence and then Rachel spoke. "Adam did you feel it as well?"  
  
P"Feel what?" I asked slightly confused.  
  
P"The connection with Daisy, its so weird I've only known her a short time and yet I feel like I've known her a lifetime" Rachel said.  
  
PI nodded and felt relieved that Rachel felt the same way that I did and it was not just I. "I know what you mean, its really strange but I feel like I know her. I guess its one of those things we will have to work out. But not today, for now I just want to relax with the most important person in the world to me and not have a care in the world" I said and then I smiled as I added. "Oh and you can join me in relaxing if you want as well".  
  
PRachel didn't reply instead she reached over and hit me over the head with a cushion and I started to laugh and so did she and we relaxed and for the rest of that day we were just two ordinary people in love and we put all our problems behinds us for another day. 


End file.
